citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi Taniguchi
|Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student |School = Aihara Academy |Class = 1-A (former) |Relatives = Mitsuko Taniguchi (older sister) Grandmother |Friends = Yuzu Aihara, Himeko Momokino, Glasses-Senpai |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Plum |Eye Color = Hazel |Manga = Chapter 1 |Voice Jap = Yukiyo Fujii (Drama CD)}} is a character in the manga Citrus. She is a friend of Yuzu Aihara. Appearance Harumi is a young girl with long plum hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is styled in perfectly straight bangs that cover her forehead, with somewhat longer bangs on the sides of her head and ears. She usually wears her hair tied in a ponytail on the bottom of her head, but sometimes wears her hair loose or even in twintails, which are low-tied and usually fall over her shoulders. She also has a rather big chest, where she hides stuff banned by the school regulations, like makeup and her cellphone.Citrus Manga: Chapter 1, page 20 Personality Harumi is a humorous, kind and easy-going girl, and a good friend to Yuzu. She has a similar mentality to Yuzu and enjoys doing things which are prohibited by her school's regulations. She better describes herself as a "gyaru in disguise".Citrus Manga: Chapter 1, page 17 She usually avoids trouble. According to Matsuri, that is because she's afraid of being hurt.Citrus Volume 3 Extras Background Plot Mei Arc Himeko Arc Matsuri Arc Tachibana Arc Yuzu Arc Suzuran Arc Relationships Friends Yuzu Aihara: Harumi and Yuzu quickly became good friends, due to their similar interests and mentalities.Citrus Manga: Chapter 1, pages 16-20 Harumi is nice to Yuzu and is frequently trying to cheer her up when she's down.Citrus Manga Chapter 14, pages 13-15 Harumi tries to protect Yuzu and keep her away from problem, especially alert of Matsuri,Citrus Manga: Chapter 10, pages 9-12 and her sister Mitsuko.Citrus Manga: Chapter 16, pages 18-19 Mei Aihara: Unlike most girls in her school, Harumi isn't interested in fawning over Mei. However, they seem to have a rather friendly relationship and don't dislike each other. Harumi knows that Mei and Yuzu are stepsisters, but doesn't seem to realize Yuzu's crush on Mei, or about Mei's true self. Matsuri Mizusawa: When Harumi first meets Matsuri, she is untrustful of her, and becomes wary of letting Yuzu alone with her. Matsuri, on the other hand, seems to like Harumi, and enjoys teasing her.Citrus Manga: Chapter 9, pages 20-21 Matsuri notices Harumi usually watches things from a distance, and says that it's because she's afraid of getting hurt, and even her "gyaru" persona is part of that feeling. Himeko Momokino: Himeko is annoyed by Harumi and her attitude, but Harumi seems to like Himeko, and frequently teases her. During the field trip to Kyoto, Harumi and Himeko hang out together, such as when the class goes to a match-making shrine,Citrus Manga Chapter 14, pages 18-25 and Harumi even drags Himeko to a tour around town, against Himeko's efforts.Citrus Manga Chapter 15, page 25 Family Mitsuko Taniguchi: Not much is known about their relationship, but Harumi is afraid of Mitsuko.Citrus Manga: Chapter 9, page 25 Harumi becomes worried when her sister asks about Yuzu.Citrus Manga Chapter 16, pages 33-34 Grandmother: Apparently, Harumi and her sister live with her grandmother.Citrus Manga: Chapter 16, page 33 Quotes * (Introducing herself to Yuzu) "Name's Harumi Taniguchi, you can call me "Harumin"." * (To Yuzu, about Matsuri) "I'm not telling you to stay away from Matsuri, but... Don't let her cause problems to you." Citrus Manga: Chapter 10, page 11 * (To Matsuri, about Yuzu) "Oh, if you're being ambiguous like you usually are, no, I have no romantic interest in her." Gallery Himeko Harumi charms.png|With Himeko in Chapter 14. Citrus Chibis.png|Volume 5 Extras Trivia * "Harumi" can have different meanings depending on the writing, such as or . Harumi's name, however, has no actual meaning as it's written in Hiragana. means "mouth of a valley". *"Mineko's Room" is a reference to "Tetsuko's Room", a popular Talk Show hosted by Tetsuko Kuroyanagi. ** Strangely, Amemiya's replacement is also called Mineko. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Taniguchi Family Category:Aihara Academy